1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an optical device substrate in which an optical device can be arranged variously, and an optical device substrate capable of being manufactured by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application field of an optical device such as a light emitting diode (LED) and the like which is a next generation lighting source, is gradually being expanded. Especially, an LED is a kind of semiconductor device converting electrical energy into light energy using characteristics of a semiconductor comprising a specific compound, and since its light conversion efficiency is high, unlike the conventional lighting devices such as an incandescent bulb, a fluorescent lamp, and the like, the energy consumption can be reduced as much as 90%. Further, it is advantageous in that LEDs are compact light sources, and thus are suitable for miniaturization and weight reduction, enable limitless expanded installation, and have a very long semi-permanent lifespan.
Due to the advantages and features described above, LEDs are expected to be widely used in various fields. Accordingly, a new type of optical device substrate on which optical devices or optical device chips can be variously arranged in accordance with the service environment and the apparatus in use, is needed.